


You Can(not) Leave Their Presence

by Sai Cannopy Cé (Sai_Cannopy)



Category: Gravity Falls, Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Canceled, Gen, Oops, Post-Weirdmaggedon, Protective! Wirt, Recovery, Sticky! Wirt (more like a brat who doesn't know when to leave their sides), This is around 2-3 years later for GF, and its just chaos inside, and then i said fuck it and added a little more, and then torture dipper even more, and wirt isn't under the influence of the Beast unless in certain situations (can't explain really), children in pain are hilarious, crossovers are my thing man, dunno, just them hanging out, maybe around 30; 40 years for OTGW - can't really pinpoint the time of it, might have the demons haunt them all, more characters may be added later, probably won't be that long
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 05:10:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5193446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sai_Cannopy/pseuds/Sai%20Cannopy%20C%C3%A9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simply a story of a boy trying to become a human once more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was painful, oh so painful.

 

Everything hurt.

 

He couldn’t see clearly.

 

His brother was gone.

 

No where to ever be seen again.

 

He had to run.

 

Run

 

run

 

run far

 

far away from the beast.

 

Maybe if he ran fast enough he would be given peace and die happily.

 

Someone had to.

 

It just wasn’t fair for him - not that anyone said life was nice.

 

Somehow he managed to find himself out of the Unknown, as light was blaring into his eyes. It hurt so much, seeing the sun for just a few seconds. He must’ve been oh so deep there to be like this.

 

And unfortunately the light helped the pain even more.

 

If he was screaming, he didn’t hear. Probably the wooden horns blocked it out or maybe the pain, but who knew at this point.

 

He couldn’t walk straight, and his body sagged so low. The heat was burning him, and his eyes kept opening and closing slowly. It was ridiculous how each step brought wrath onto his body and reminded him constantly to leave the presence of the Beast.

 

Not like he couldn’t see him now, but still.

 

At some point he collapsed, everything too much for him. The memories. The pain. The memories. The memories.

 

The beast of the woods.

 

And with that, the boy fell asleep, not ever hearing the cries of people asking for someone to call the Twins.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a meh chapter.
> 
> maybe it might get better as we go along.
> 
> don't expect that really.
> 
> (especially since i LOVE writing at night....)
> 
> also, most of the chapters will take place within wirt's pov. depends on how i feel if i change, but mainly just sticking to him

Oh. So the boy left.

 

How funny. He thought the boy’s will to leave had left completely, with the death of the younger being the mark.

 

Apparently not.

 

He could sense the boy outside of his reach - the Unknown’s reach. He could not control the boy.

 

But he would certainly come running back.

 

He just needed an opening….

 

* * *

 

A loud screech woke the boy from the dark, blank dream.

 

A grunt from someone else spoke the same message.

 

“Oh, god, if it’s those damn gnomes I’m….” the stranger mumbled the rest of his threat as he sleepily walked downstairs. Seemed he wasn’t a source of interest. Yet.

 

The feeling of a nice, soft bed was luxurious, it had been so long since he had ever slept in one like this. The room was bright and cheery, though theories filled a side which he assumed was the boy’s. The other side - he now realized this was a room for two, despite how cramped it look - was plastered with posters and pictures of random people, bands, and animals, while multiple stuffed animals and sweaters were littered everywhere else.

 

Too bad this brought back the horrid memories.

 

The boy wanted to just start sobbing right there and then, but that wouldn’t do. No, he would not - his brother was dead, he would never be forgiven for such a cruel act. So many thoughts concerning the death flooded his mind, distracting him from the light footsteps.

 

With a boo from who knows who came a loud screech, so torn, worn, and scratchy from overuse. With the swivel of the boy’s head came a thunk as the teaser was whacked by the wooden horns. Strangely, the person - female, from the looks of the long hair and skirt - didn’t seem that fazed by the movement, so she was at least okay.

 

The voice of the girl brought him back from panic land. “You okay?” Somehow the girl was keeping a grin through the pain - very terrifying. “You were bonked out over in town - where are you from?”

 

The boy just slightly shook his head. He couldn’t answer of them, especially since it had been so long since the very thought of home had passed his head. “Well, could you at least give a name? Surely you must remember that!”

 

Should he tell her his name? What if she was a monster in disguise, given orders to bring him back?

 

But, wasn’t she his savior? Wasn’t she the one who took care of him (along with the other boy - her brother, most likely)? Wouldn’t it be okay to let some people know his name?

 

His voice decided his decision. “….Wirt.” He was surprised by the soft tone, since a few minutes ago he had screeched rather noisily.

 

“No last name?”

 

“Not that I remember…..”

 

“Any siblings?”

 

“…..”

 

An awkward silence hung around the two. Wirth didn’t want to tell this person of Greg - not yet.

 

Finally the female broke barrier. “If you don’t want to answer them, it’s alright. Just a quick few things: I’m Mabel, the one who fled downstairs is Dipper, and you aren’t leaving this place until you are one hundred percent clear!”

 

Okay, Dipper was a good name. But Mabel? That was ridiculous. Though he would not tell.

 

“Thanks.” Wirt mumbled before Mabel left to get whatever breakfast was.

 

“‘ey, no problems! We do what we can to help in Gravity Falls.” What a beautiful smile.

 

And then it disappeared along with her body.

 

A sigh escaped as he tried to rethink what had just happened. The only outcome was the feelings of loathing

and self-depreciation.

 

But, if anything positive did come, it was some innocent giddiness. All over simple freedom that would eventually end quickly and helpful people that would leave or die because of him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *shrugs* i guess influenced beast! wirt and interactions with the twins is my favorite
> 
> next chapter will be why the girl screamed
> 
> (mabel and wirt interacting is just a doting mother on a helpless child who happens to conveniently be like her brother)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> since when was there a plot?
> 
> I really am oblivious to these things.
> 
> Probably gonna be a little weird for a while - I'm not really good with nice, cutesy scenes.
> 
> And yes, there will be mini chapters coming about. Maaaaybe Dipper and Wirt together.
> 
> Can't say :3
> 
> EDIT (12-22): holy shit I hated this chapter. it just felt wrong. I'm really sorry for such a crap-ass chapter. So here's a redo on it. (I still don't like it.)
> 
> So much for longer *shrugs*
> 
> I'll try to update again, but I highly doubt it.

Wirt slowly came downstairs, whimpering inside. The girl hadn’t come back upstairs within a few minutes, and his worrying got the best of him. Images of her being turned into Edelwood was not helping either, being even more terrifying with the fact that the house was wooden.

The smell of bacon - he hoped - somewhat calmed him as he entered what he thought was the kitchen.

Someone screeched as the boy appeared silently, which produced a scream from the boy too.

So much for that anxious peace.  
He was back in the town, back in the Unknown. The Beast was there. His brother and the Woodsman died.

The large group did not help any matters.

Shattering (where was he) of something added to his panic, and he awaited for the pure darkness to engulf him back in the forest….

Except that darkness came in the scratchy, warm form of Mabel hugging him.

When she had gotten close to him, Wirt didn’t know. As he moved his head slowly from side to side, he noticed that dishes had been dropped and what seemed like a weapon stuck out of the window.

All he could hear from himself - and between tears - was frantic, soft whispers of, “I’m sorry, Bea. I’m sorry, Greg.

“I didn’t mean to."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes Stanford will be here.
> 
> And yes, Wendy is Wirt's most fearful enemy in this world.
> 
> (When can I shatter all of their dreams and start torturing all of them with both the Beast and Bill.)
> 
> EDIT (12-21): yes the next chapter is dealing with the horns shh. and sorry, once more, for grade-a failing of a chapter.
> 
> I would like some prompt ideas for this story, so please send to ( protect-all-the-pines - tumblr ) if ya can.


	4. Chapter 4

"Er.... are you alright now?" Mabel asked cautiously.  
  
It had taken a while for the boy to calm down after such a throwback. Mabel seemed to be the only comfort there, so she was left in charge of him. Dipper - that's what Mabel called the smaller boy - stayed alongside her, though Wirt heard him whisper that he was only there for protection.  
  
Or did he hear that right?  
  
Wirt nodded before softly saying a yes.  
  
Well, at this point he was already risking his worthless life along with theirs. But now was not the time to say such a thing.  
  
"So, uh -"  
  
"Wirt, Dip Dop."  
  
"I know, Mabel. Do you... remember how you got here?"  
  
The oldest simply shook his head, though he himself was curious. A question he ha to ask himself. "A-all I remember is... simply walking into sunlight and people surrounding me. And running." _From the Beast that's who._ "I don't know how I even got away...."  
  
At this point breakfast was forgotten. How could any of them eat with such an awkward entrance, courtesy of Wirt?  
  
“Is there… anything else? Like, life before?”  
  
Another stifled silence. The newcomer simply did not see justice in telling his life story. Not again.  
  
But was it only him being afraid of the Unknown, despite -  
  
No, he was not out yet.  
  
So he just shook his head and said timidly, “I-I…. don’t think I’m ready yet…”  
  
“O-oh! That’s ok…” Mabel was visibly upset, though it was most likely that her curiosity was not satiated. Hopefully. “Just… Anytime you think you’re ready, give us a shout! Or, uh, a tap, or something.”  
  
Silence for what seemed like the millionth time for Wirt.  
  
Just when could he be ready? When was good? When?  
  
No, he knew the answer - when he was out for good, when he was truly at home.  
  
Home - that brought back Greg. How was he doing? Was he still alive? Dead? Destroyed? How did his family cope with the loss of him? Did they know? Was -  
  
Was the Beast still after him?  
  
“Deep breathing, deep breathing,” Mabel suddenly popped into his conscious, and, slowly, followed her orders.

 

  
  
Since when did he start following a stranger’s orders?  
  
~~_Kh dozdbv glg._~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was so much better than last time - by a long shot. Like, goddamn. Chapter 3 is also a bunch better, so that’s a breath of fresh air.
> 
> I always felt that Mabel and Wirt would go together like the twins would themselves, though faster (because goddamn she falls in love with people so fast). And of course he got them little horns - 1. that’s the next chapter :3 & 2\. it was pretty hard getting him into the Shack.
> 
> Ford is currently unavailable, won’t say why until he gets back.
> 
> I’ll be trying to update almost every night. This is just a celebration for yesterday’s occurrence, as I didn’t the past month of so.
> 
> So be on a lookout for updates :D
> 
> Also I am still in denial. Thank you gods above for keeping my hero alive *teary-eyed*

**Author's Note:**

> okay cmon i like cliffhangers.
> 
> i should say this is a story with no plot really, just children trying to leave the presence of demons (unsuccessfully)
> 
> I'm sorry for the clinginess of Wirt. Aaaaaand the death of Greg.


End file.
